


Sandstorm

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I know what you're thinking with the original characters tags but just trust me, Injury, One-Shot, Shipwreck, Stranded, Whumptober, Whumptober but in November, prompt used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Made for Whumptober (but in November ahhAHah)Purple glanced behind him to see that they were miles away from the crash, but he kept on pushing himself forward. He doubted anyone else had survived, though the hope still remained. But, he kept on walking. Walking. Walking. Walking.Walking.
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sandstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: Stranded

There were violent explosions as the ship made its final impact into the ground. Purple scrambled away, clutching his side and holding Cyan tight in his arms. He let out a gasp as debris crashed just behind him, a small explosion going off causing him to fall. Purple pushed himself up with his arms, feelings his limbs growing weaker but grabbing the unconscious Cyan anyways and trying to stand up.

He almost collapsed again but pushed forward, knowing they weren’t safe by a long shot. Purple kept stumbling over his feet, his composure slowly degrading as his human qualities slowly melted away underneath the space suit he wore. The impostor’s claws threatened to poke through the gloves he wore and the temptation to tear through Cyan and satisfy his hunger was growing stronger by the second.

He shoved away the thought, squeezing his eyes shut but refusing to stop walking forward. Hours passed as he walked, constantly out of breath and wanting to just stop, just get a break, but he kept walking anyways. His legs and arms felt numb, but he couldn’t give up. Cyan was in danger as long as they were close to the ship.  _ Or with me. _

Purple glanced behind him to see that they were miles away from the crash, but he kept on pushing himself forward. He doubted anyone else had survived, though the hope still remained. But, he kept on walking. Walking. Walking. Walking.

Walking.

Purple finally collapsed into the sand-like ground. The wind whipped around them, but the impostor melted into the ground that shifted around him, letting him get comfortable easily. He had completely forgotten about Cyan, instead focusing on the comfort of the planet’s surface.

It was hours later when Purple woke up, and the wind had finally stopped. Wait, no, the wind was still going, he could hear it. But he couldn’t feel the sand that it swung around, and he opened his eyes, lifting his head.

He had been laid out in a cave, Cyan sitting next to a bowl with a fire burning inside. Purple absentmindedly wondered where he had gotten the materials for that as he looked around. The cave had definitely been lived in, and the impostor blinked behind his visor as he saw a third person, looking for something in a chest-like box.

“You better be careful with that.” The stranger said, and it took Purple a second to realize they weren’t talking to him. “The entire planet is flammable.”

Cyan looked over to the stranger, and Purple laid his head back down, content to let them think he was still asleep. “All this sand is flammable? That doesn’t seem very… safe.”

“Nobody ever visits the planet for a reason. You’re just lucky it doesn’t spread very well, or the entire place would be on fire after that crash you went through.”

Cyan forced a chuckle, turning back to the bowl and gripping it tighter. Purple let out a sigh, and the two of them looked over at him. “Purple?” Cyan asked, gently putting down the bowl of fire and scrambling over.

“H-Hey.” He said, his voice surprisingly scratchy. It felt like sand had made its way down his throat, and he wasn’t very surprised to see a crack in his helmet.

“Oh, good, your alien murderer friend is alive.” The stranger said, and Cyan glared at him through the visor.

“This alien saved my life.”

“No,  _ I _ did that. He just helped.”

Purpled groaned out as he tried to move, the injury in his side feeling like it was on fire. “Don’t move, idiot.” The stranger said, walking over. “We still haven’t gotten out the piece of shrapnel stuck in your side.”

“Speaking of which, why haven’t you started helping him?” Cyan hissed, and the stranger rolled his eyes. Purple wondered why he wasn’t wearing any spacesuit.

“I was looking for bandages.” He said, holding them out and kneeling next to Purple. Cyan scooted over a little bit, letting them get a better look at the alien.

Purple hissed and pulled away as the stranger started touching his injury, making him roll his eyes. “Look, it’s gonna hurt. Deal with it.”

“You could be nice.” Purple huffed, flinching but otherwise staying still as they started to prod at his side again. He pulled away again as he felt  _ something _ shift inside of him, whimpering in pain. “What the heck was that?”

“ _ That _ was the shrapnel that’s still stuck inside of you that I was  _ trying _ to get out, but  _ you _ just shoved it deeper inside.” The stranger snarled, shoving him back down. “Stop moving!”

Purple took a deep breath, trying to stay still as he felt that strange sensation of something moving around underneath his skin again. His hands formed fists as the feeling didn’t go away, just getting worse until the piece of metal finally came free.

“There’s probably more of the shrapnel in that injury. We aren’t done just yet, pal.” The stranger said, and Purple was starting to get kind of tired of the stupid accent he had and also the fact that he only knew him as the  _ stranger _ .

His mind blanked out as he felt something scratch his side from inside of him, his nerves feeling like they were on fire. He desperately tried to stay still, his legs moving around in his panic as he tried to keep his chest stationary.

“Can you hold him down?” The stranger muttered, and Cyan grabbed Purple’s feet, keeping them down. Purple kept on trying to fight back, the pain still burning through his stomach as he clenched his hands tightly. 

Purple let out a sigh of relief as the pain finally disappeared along with the piece of metal lodged inside of him. There was a small  _ clink! _ as the stranger put the piece of metal into the bowl that was still flickering with flames, small popping noises echoing throughout the cave’s silence. The impostor breathed heavily as Cyan and the stranger sat there without a word, all of them recuperating.

Purple yelled out as the stranger stuck what felt like his  _ entire hand _ into his injury, kicking his legs desperately again only for Cyan to hold them down. It was only a few seconds of pain, but it felt like an eternity until the stranger finally pulled out of Purple’s wound and there was another  _ clink! _ from the piece of metal dropped into the bowl.

“A little… a little warning, next time?” Purple heaved out his words, and it felt he had just had five pounds of pure caffeine with how jittery his nerves were.

“Warning you makes it worse.” The stranger said, finally wrapping up Purple’s injury with the bandages he had. 

Purple opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he heard a pair of footsteps approaching from just outside of the cave. He tried to see who it was, but his helmet blocked his view.

“There you are, Arimoth.” The stranger said with a smile, and this apparent Arimoth took off the multiple layers of protection he had been wearing over every inch of his face. The new arrival had a much kinder smile than the one who had just helped Purple, and the impostor finally took off his helmet in order to see.

The stranger who  _ still _ hadn’t provided any sort of name for Purple looked over with a raised eyebrow. “You sure taking off your helmet is a good idea, pal?”

“I’d say screw you if you hadn’t just helped me.” Purple said, trying to sit up before Cyan forced him back down.

“Purple, maybe you should just take a break.” Cyan said, and the alien huffed out a breath, letting Cyan make him lay on his back.

“Found new friends, Darrar?” Arimoth smirked, dropping a bag of things next to the stranger, who was apparently Darrar. 

“Eh, more like they found me.” Darrar said, putting away his bandages.

“I’m Cyan.” The crewmate said, standing up and holding a hand out to Arimoth.

“Arimoth. I assume Darrar didn’t bother to give you his name?” He chuckled as he shook the outstretched hand and Cyan nodded in confirmation.

“He helped Purple, though, so I’m not one to complain.”

“Here, let me take a look at your friend. I always was the better medic anyways.” Arimoth said, kneeling down next to Purple. Darrar sent him a glare but walked over, kneeling on the other side of Purple.

“I feel like I’m an animal in a zoo.” Purple muttered, his hair feeling gritty with the sand that was mixing in it now. He winced as he felt Arimoth prod at the brand new bandages, glaring at him. He held up his hands in mock surrender before going over the more minor injuries that Purple had.

“Why don’t you tell me about your friend, Cyan?” Arimoth asked as he finished checking on Purple.

“He… well, he’s an impostor. But you probably knew that.” Cyan said, and both Arimoth and Darrar nodded. “He didn’t—he’s not a murderer, though. He didn’t hurt anyone on our ship before we, you know… crashed.”

“When I found you two, it looked like he had carried you  _ miles _ away from that ship.” Darrar commented, and Purple closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as opposed to the conversation that he  _ really _ didn’t want to be a part of.

“Do you know if anyone else survived the crash?” Arimoth asked.

“It’s possible, but I don’t really know.” Cyan said, and his voice was starting to crack. “I spent months with the people on that ship…”

“It’s alright.” Arimoth put a hand on Cyan’s shoulder, trying to comfort him with a simple smile. It wasn’t a lot, but it helped. “Anyways, we should probably let your friend here get some sleep.” Arimoth stood up as he spoke, and Darrar followed him.

Cyan pulled off his own helmet, biting his lip. “Darrar, is he gonna…” Cyan looked up at the strangers, fingers tight on his helmet.

“He’ll be fine.” Darrar said. “He’s not just a human, after all. He’s an  _ alien _ .”

Cyan chuckled a little bit, but decided to stay by Purple’s side.  _ He’s all I have left. _

**Author's Note:**

> This one will probably be continued because I feel like it, but I'm gonna finish Whumptober first :3


End file.
